The present invention relates to commerce systems which include computers and computer networks and, in particular, to a particularly efficient system for collecting information and receiving bids for insurance coverage.
Currently, computer-implemented workflows greatly improve information processing in the workplace. In particular, a workflow can track information of an event and ensure that proper notification of the event is delivered to appropriate personnel and that authorization is obtained for an event to proceed.
One area in which computer-implement workflow processing is vulnerable to error is the entry of requisite information by people initiating and/or processing workflows. Accordingly, a mechanism which simplifies information entry for workflow processing and/or reduces susceptibility of workflow processing to information entry errors is highly desirable.
In accordance with the present invention, fields of smart forms include default logic and verification logic to simplify filling in of the smart form by an employee and reduce the likelihood that errors in data entry occur. In particular, the default logic determines a default value for a field in the form according to one or more data items in a comprehensive company database. Including the default value in the form reduces the amount of time required by the employee to fill in the smart form with form data. In addition, alteration of the default value can be prohibited, thereby reducing the likelihood of erroneous data being entered.
Verification logic verifies that the employee has entered valid form data in a particular field. The verification logic can include references to data items stored in the comprehensive company database such that data entered by the employee can be verified with respect to data already stored in the database. Accordingly, introduction of errors in form data is further prevented.
Data entered by the employee is stored in the database and can be used by default logic and/or verification logic in subsequently used smart forms.